Garner Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, Stella heads to Luton in London to face her biggest challenge of her career. Jordon: (Bleep) Announcer: A single mother with 2 sets of iriplets on her own. Kylie: The boys keep pushing us to the edge. Announcer: Can Stella help this single mom, or the boys will plush her to the edge? Submission Reel Stella: I'm in London, and I'm ready to help a single mother with 2 sets of triplets. Jenna: Hi, I'm Jenna, and I'm 43 and I got 2 set of triplets Emma, Abigail and Kylie are 7 and they are having a party coming up in a few days and Freddy, George and Jordon are 5, and I had a husband John who had just passed away in July last year and the boys are little bit young to understand why their daddy is not here anymore and the girls had a very hard time. Observation Begins Stella: Mum is making breakfast, and the girls are watching My Little Pony. I know what the boys are up too. Freddy: Lets put porn pictures of My Little Pony characters on their iPads! George: Cool! Stella:The Boys put My Little Pony porn pictures on the girls' iPads. and 30 minutes later, it was shocking. Kylie: WHAT? Jenna:What is it? Emma: Someone put porn pictures of Twilight Sparkle and Applejack! Abigail: I bet it was the boys who had done it. Jenna: I'll take care of it. goes to the boys room Jenna: BOYS DID YOU PUT PORN PICTUES OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND APPLEJACK ON THE GIRLS' IPADS? George: Yes, we did. Jenna:BOYS! YOU DO NOT TAKE THE GIRLS STUFF WITHOUT ASKING THEIR PERMISSION! gives the girls their Disney Princess backpacks Jenna: We're gonna get you girls to school. Kylie: Where are you? (sob) Get rid of these disgusting pictures. Jenna: Don't worry, girls, I'll delete them. Shopping Stella: After we dropped the girls off, Mum takes the boys shopping Jenna: Boys, we're gonna go and get your sisters a birthday present. George: GET IT ONLINE! Jenna: No, its getting close to the party. Stella: When we are shopping, all I see was the boys running around Jenna: Boys, stop running! George: Na-na-na-na-boo-boo! You can't catch me! the trolley, we see My Little Pony necklaces, three Disney Princess gift bags, party bags, My Little Pony paper plates, napkins and plastic cups and a My Little Pony birthday cake Freddy: I Want some jelly beans. Jenna:No, they are for the party. You can have some at the party. Stella:Your friend got the same cake. Jenna:Yes, in case the boys mess it up. Stella :After shopping, the boys wanted cheeseburgers, but Mum told them they are having Subway, and oh boy, did they lose it! Jenna: No, we can't have cheeseburgers. You have to eat healthy. Geroge:WE WANT CHEEEEEESEBURRRRRGEEEEEEEERSSSSSSS! Stella:The boys threw a huge meltdown. Observation Continues Stella:When the Girls got back from School and I see the clam side of the boys Jenna:Got any homework Emma:No but doing some reading tonight Jenna:Thats a good idea Stella:I Got a chance to talk to the Girls about how they are feeling about Missing their Dad so much went to the Girls room is Holding a Minnie Mouse Plush is Holding a Thumper Bunny Plush is Holding Bianca Mouse Plush Emma:It is Very Hard without My Dad because the Boys are really young to understand Kylie:It was very Different for us and the boys and it was stressful Stella:Has anything Ruined Emma: The Boys Ruined Halloween,Christmas because they boys ruined our the Christmas play and Santa gave them coal and they stole our presents and Thanksgiving aswell Abigail:After My Dad died the boys had a very hard time without him being here Stella:I lost my dad when I was 19 and I been visiting different families who had a different pain and I feel sorry for you Girls who need Mother's attention Bedtime Stella:Bedtime in the Garner Family is a Horror House Geroge:WE WANNA WATCH FIREMAN SAM Freddy:RIGHT NOW Jenna:No its bedtime is Holding a Pinkie Pie Plush and Reading Horrid Henry Book is Brushing Her Teeth is Getting her My Little Pony Bottle filled with Water Geroge:SHUT YOU YOU (BLEEP) WE WANNA WATCH FIREMAN SAMMMM Jenna:GET IN BED Jordon:NOT UNTIL YOU LET US WATCH FIREMAN SAM YOU UGLY (Bleep) Jenna:DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD Minutes Later the Boys are Drinking Out of their Sippy Cups Stella:I Seen it all I really need to speak to Jenna Parent Meeting Family Meeting Stella:Alright let go over the rules Rule Number 1,It will be No more Swearing,Rule Number 2,No Fighting and Rule Number 3,Dont take someones Stuff without asking Permission Jenna:I Thought the Rules will help us to see whats allowed or not allowed Stella:I Got You Guys Reward Chart for the Girls I got you a Minnie Mouse One and for the Boys I got you a Planes One and Also I got a Chore Book,For the Girls I Got a Disney Princess and for the Boys I got you a Fireman Sam one and I also inside your books theres 3 Stickers Emma:I Like my Chore Book Stella:For the Boys if you break these Rules you gonna be in the Naughty Room Naughty Room Stella:Later on in the afternoon The Girls are taking a shower but the boys are up to something Geroge:Lets put Fireman sam in their DVD player Freddy:Awesome Minutes Later they girls are in their PJs and ready to watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and when Emma turned the TV on it was Fireman Sam Emma:MUM ITS NOT MY LITTLE PONY Abigail:ITS FIREMAN SAM Kylie:I BET ITS THE BOYS Jenna:BOYS THATS IT NAUGHTY ROOM FOR YOU BOYS Stella:Mum put the Boys in the Naughty Room Jenna:STAY THERE FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU LOST YOUR FIREMAN SAM DVD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY Geroge:(Bleep) Jenna:THAT IS A NO NO WORD holds her Pinkie Pie Plush scared Boys go upstairs and watch Fireman Sam:Great Fire of Pontypandy DVD Jenna:NO TRUN OFF FIREMAN SAM YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING TIME OUT AND NOW THAT DVD IS GONE ASWELL INTO THE TIME OUT BOX Puts the Boys Back in the Naughty Room Minutes Later Jenna:You been placed here in the naughty room for not listening to me Geroge,Freddy,Jordon:Sorry Jenna:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:I Noticed at Bedtime the Boys used their Sippy Cup and now its time to get rid of them Jenna:Its the best time to get rid of the sippy cup Stella:I Got 3 Bags,Ok we gonna get rid of these Sippy Cups Jenna:Boys we gonna get rid of the sippy cups now Geroge:Whhyyy Jenna:I Got you a Different Cup Jordon:WE WANNA KEEP OUR SIPPY CUPSSSSSS Stella:No Uh Uh we are done now so I'm gonna give you a special bag Freddy:What it is Stella:You Better find out Stella:The Boys put their sippy cups away in the trash Gives the Boys a Gift Bag Jenna:Wow you got a Mickey Mouse Big Boy Cup Stella:Are you Boys ready to Try Your Big Boy Cup Freddy,Jordon and Geroge:Yes Memory Book Stella:The Kids had a very hard time about their father not being here so I gave them a memory Book Gives the Girls a My Little Pony Notebook and Boys Disney Planes Notebook Emma:Wow Jenna:The Kids love their own Notebook so they can write their happy memories about their dad being here Emma:Im Gonna write about all the good times we had Jenna;Thats a Nice Idea Mummy and Me Time Stella:Its important for Mum to spend some time with the Girls on her Own by doing so decorations for their party Emma:im gonna Colour Pinkie Pie for the display Abigail:Ill Make the Bunting Kylie:Ill do the gift bags Jenna:Thats nice idea girls and I'm gonna put the Sign around the mirror Stella:The Girls are doing so hard its the only get away from the Boys The Triplet Girls 8th Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day when the Girls Turned 8 they had a My Little pony Themed Party see Emma Dressed Up as Pinkie Pie with Pink Sparkle Tutu and Pink Ballet Shoes see Abigail Dressed Up as Applejack with a Brown Cowboy Hat and Brown Boots see Kylie Dressed Up as Rarity with Sparkle Blue Flat Shoes Little Pony BGM Playing in the Background The Table we see Sandwhiches,Spikes Lettuce Cobs,Chips,Mini Pizzas,Fluttershys Carrot and Celery Sticks,Beef burgers,Popcorn Chicken,Turkey Slices,Cumumber Sticks Desset table we see White Chocolate Diamonds,Pinkie Pies Cupcakes,Twilight Sparkles Star Shaped Cookies,Applejacks Apple Pies,Rainbow Dash Jar of Skittles.Pink Popcorn and My Little Pony Birthday Cake the Drinks Table we see Jug of Blakcurrant,Orange and Water Stella:Their Friends from School and Twiling Baton Club came to the party see Their Friends dressed up in their my little pony Clothing and Accessories Jenna:We got Twilight Sparkle coming in and we will watch My Little Pony Equesrtia Girls Ranbow Rocks Stella:They Played some games in the backyard like Hide and Seek and Pony Pony Pony Pegasus and I know what they boys are up too Boys take out My Little Pony Equestra Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD and put in Trainspotting DVD in] Changes from My Little pony BGM to Tonight i'm F**** you By Enrique Iglesias Gasp in Horror Puts Back My Little pony BGM Jenna:JORDON YOU ARE HEADING TO THE NAUGHTY ROOM Jordon:LET ME GO YOU (Bleep) Jenna:DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT Stella:Dont Worry we still got the cake and movie to watch Emma:Thats a Relief Stella:Its time for the Girls to Open their Presents Emma:I Got A Minnie Mouse Shirt Abigail:Same in Pink Kylie:Same here aswell with Mickey Abigail:Thanks Grandad Gives the Girls a Present Emma:I Got Rapunzel Dress with Crown and Purse Abigail:I Got Minnie Mouse Dress with Gloves and Ears Kylie:I Got Anna Dress with Blue Gloves Nan gives them a Present Abigail:I Got Titana Emma:I Got Elsa Kylie:I Got Cinderella Geroge:YOU LOOK SO STUPID Jenna:Thats it Naughty corner Puts Geroge in the Naughty Corner Jenna:I Really enjoyed the girls opening their presents Emma:I Got Pinkie Pie Doll Abigail:I Got Sunset shimmer Kylie:Apple Jack Stella:Minutes Later Twilight Sparkle Came Lady Dressed Up as Twilight Sparkle:Hey Friends Jenna:The Girls Faces lighted up when they saw Twilight sparkle Sparkle Gives Girls 3 Disney Princess Shopper Bags Emma:Wow I got Gift Card to Toys r us,Disney Princess Stamps and Book and Brave DVD and Disney Princess Shirt and Pinkie Pie Plushie Abigail:Cool I got Toys r us gift card,Frozen Stamps and Diary,Cinderella DVD,Trolls Shirt and Twilight Sparkle Plush Kylie:Awesome I got Toys r us gift card,Minnie Mouse stamps and diray,Minnie Mouse DVD,My Little Pony Shirt and Rainbow Dash Plush Eats all of the Skittles Jenna:DO NOT YOU DARE EAT THEM ALL THEY ARE FOR THE MOVIE Friends Dad:Thats ok my Wife Is gonna bring Extra Bags of Skittles Jenna:Thanks Friends Mum:I Brought some extra ones from our Local store Jenna:You're Welcome they settle down to watch the movie Jenna Turns the TV on and pressed Play and it was The Opening scene of Trainspotting when Mark Rentons Feet was Showing while Iggys Pops Lust for Life Playing as Guests and their Parents Grasp in Horror Stella:I Didn't see that Coming Jenna:(Turns the TV off in Horror)FREDDY Stella:Ill Take care of this problem(She Tooks out Trainspotting DVD and Puts in My Little Pont Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD in] Stella:Its been a Mix Up Jenna:BOYS HOW DARE YOU RUINED YOUR SISTERS BIRTHDAY,THAT DAY IS SO MEAN TO THEM Geroge:ITS THEIR FAULT Jenna:AFTER THE PARTYS OVER YOU 3 WILL GO UPSTAIRS AND WRITE ME A 500 WORD ESSAY INCLUDING BASED THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS AND SORRY NOTES TO YOUR SISTERS IF YOU DONT YOU WONT BE WATCHING FIREMAN SAM Essay Order Stella:After the Partys Over the Boys began writing a Essay and sorry notes Geroge:Why we have to do this Essay Said 'You are the worst sisters for liking My Little Pony' Essay Said 'You are a Loser' Essay Said 'CryBabies' Sorry Note Said 'WHAT A LOSER' Sorry Note Said 'Go To Hell My Little Pony Fans' Sorry Note Said 'Twilight Sparkle and her Friends got Killed by Godzilla' Reads Them Stella:BOYS IM VERY DISAPONTIED THESE ARE NOT ESSAYS OR SORRY NOTES HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT MY LITTLE PONY GOT KILLED BY GODZILLA Party Aftermath see The Girls wearing their PJs and Crying in Bed Emma;Why they ruined everything Abigail:We wanted to make it special and now my brothers ruined it Kylie:If the Boys ruined it None of it won't happened Jenna:I Know but you 3 wanna take a bath and some hot chocolate,its that Good Emma:Yes Jenna:Ill Let you Go and Abby and Kylie ill Get you a glass of water Geroge:THESE GIRLS ARE (Bleep) JERKS Jenna:Boys Come Here Geroge:Ok You (Bleep) Jenna:Your behavior at your Sisters Today was very poor,Because of your Disrepect you're forbidden to see or talk to your friends, play with my electronics, watch TV, and ride on your play car for two whole months! And because of this, you're going to bed at 7:00 every day for one week and you will not play Wii for two weeks and Don't your Dare say that My Little Pony got Killed by Godzliia! Jordon:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WE WANNA WATCH FIREMAN SAM, SEE OUR FRIENDS, WATCH TV, PLAY WII, AND WE WANT TO STAY UP EXTRAA LATEEEEEEEEEEEE Jenna:You should've thought about that before you started misbehaving Freddy:We wish you and Supernanny is Dead Jenna:Dont you Dare say that You were and always have been a naughty Boys Stella:These Boys are Testing Mum Party Aftermath(Part 2) Jenna:Alright care for French Fires and Bugers Emma:Alright Kylie:Ok Abigail:Awesome Jenna:There some leftovers from the Buffet Emma:Thanks Geroge:WHERE IS OUR BURGERS Jenna:No You are having Carrots,Lettuce and Cumumber tonight Freddy:WE WANT FRIENCH FIRES AND BURGGERRRRSS Geroge:If you wont let us have Burgers and Fires WE WILL BEAT THEM UP Jenna:THATS IT BOYS GO UPSTAIRS Boys go into their Room and They Begin Watching Their Barney DVDs Jenna:NO TRUN OFF BARNEY Geroge:NO Jenna:I'm automatically turning it off for you Stella:Mum is working so hard and It was a long episode but felt like it was a boxing match Jenna:AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED BOYS WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR FIREMAN SAM DVDs FOR 6 MONTHS, NO TV FOR 3 MONTHS, YOU ARE ALSO BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 6 MONTHS, YOUR FIREMAN SAM STUFF ARE IN TOY JAIL AND NOW YOU GOT YOUR DISREPECTFUL ATTUDIUTE TO THANK FOR Boys turn on the TV As Fireman sam episode Plays Jenna:Boys I told you that you can't watch Fireman Sam anymore! You're being disobedient and now You're done watching Fireman Sam. I promised you that if you were good you can have your Fireman Sam Stuff back Stella:The Girls are Tired and Emotional Emma:I Want Quiet Stella: I'm waiting for them to calm down. Stella: Minutes later, the boys have finally given up the Fight Freddy,Geroge and Jordons Apology Letter Stella;The day after Girls's birthday was ruined,The Boys must write an apology letter to the Girls how sorry they was Boys Write an Apology Letter under Jenna and Stellas Supervision Jenna:Good Boys Geroge:Im sorry Stella for wanting to Kill You Stella:Thats Ok Boys give Apology Letter to the Girls Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Im gonna go for few days and keep up with reward system,Give some girls some quiet time and the boys awell Family Test Run Stella:Jenna is on her own for now on so I'll be watching her Homework Jenna:Im Gonna give your bags to see if you got any Homework and while you are doing your homework ill give you some water and some cookies Emma:Ok Stella:Thats Nice Girls doing their homework and the Boys are doing a quiet activity on their own Kylie:That Question is easy Abigail:I Know Chores Stella:The Kids are doing their Chores Jenna:We're gonna get some stickers Tidying her Bed Jenna:Wow Emma you are getting your sticker Kids getting their Reward Book Jenna:Now what sticker would you like for that Emma:I Want Rapunzel Abigail:I Want Tiana Kylie:Elsa Jordon:I Want Mickey Geroge:I Want Batman Freddy:I want Spiderman Put the Stickers in their Reward Book Jenna:Well done guys George gets sent to the Naughty Room Abiga: MUM! MY RAINBOW DASH IS GONE! Jenna: Don't worry, honey, we will figure out where Rainbow Dash is. George: I'm gonna kill your Rainbow Dash! Muahahaha! Abigail: No! Not my Rainbow Dash! Jenna: I'll take care of it. takes the Rainbow Dash plush off George and gives it back to Abigail Abigail: Thanks for saving Rainbow Dash, Mommy! Jenna: I'M TAKING YOU TO THE NAUGHTY ROOM, MISTER! George: Nooooo! takes George to the Naughty Room Jenna: You have been placed here for stabbing Abigail's Rainbow Dash and ITS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! SHE HAD IT FOR CHRISTMAS! AND STAY HERE FOR 5 MINUTES! YOU SHALL KNOW BETTER THAN THAT YOUNG MAN AND NOW I'M TAKING YOUR MICKEY MOUSE PLUSH AWAY, AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE IT UNTIL TOMORROW! Minutes Later Jenna:The reason I've put you on this Naughty Room for wanting to stab Abigail's Rainbow Dash plush, what do you need to say for this? George: I'm sorry, mama. Jenna: Thank you. DVD Meeting Family Outing Stella: The Garner family has never been out together due to the boys behaviour, so I arrange an outing for the family. puts Emma's Disney Princess sandwich box in her Disney Princess backpack Jenna: I never wanted to take the kids out due to the boys' behaviour. Stella: Alright here are your backpacks, because we are going on a picnic today. gives Emma her Disney Princess backpack, Abigail her pink Minnie Mouse backpack, and Kylie her Frozen backpack Emma: I've never been out since the boys have been behaving bad. gives George his Mickey Mouse backpack, Jordon his Fireman Sam backpack and Freddy his Toy Story backpack Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties